Citrus
by TheLightBender
Summary: citrus is a play on words. citrus Taang. 1 year after the war. Toph has been seperated for the group the whole time. what do you think will happen once they find each other? what adventures will they have? a story of love, friends, fear, and fun


AN: don't worry this story stays true to the end of the Avatar series but with a twist to what happens to the gang. Enjoy.

**Citrus **

(One year after the war)

"But Avatar Aang how will this treaty help restore the economy of the Northern Water tribe?" chief Arnook stated as a large gathering of leaders from all parts of the world to discuss a treaty of peace between all four nations. Aang's head started to reel as new words, rules and arguments were spit at him. He couldn't comprehend anything. The only comfort he had in the room was Fire Lord Zuko who seemed to know everything on politics. Aang groaned and slowly slunk down in his over sized chair.

"Once we restore the mail chutes in Omashu the Northern and Southern water tribes can benefit by shipping goods into Omashu so the people of the Earth Kingdom can have a little more food," Zuko suggested as a swelling of noise started up again. The great leaders of the world sat in silence pondering the idea. Minutes later the idea was written in the treaty. The men circled around the table signed the treaty with elegant calligraphy and the paper slowly made its way towards Aang. As the paper landed in front of him he became nervous. The words were incomprehensible to Aang but he felt proud writing down his name knowing he has brought the world a little closer to peace and prosperity.

"Great so it is settled. Now let's all go home to our families," Aang stated. The great leaders stood up simultaneously and bowed to the Avatar. They all exited the room leaving Zuko and Aang alone. "Thanks for the help," Aang said to Zuko.

"No problem. I just wanted the old man in the back to shut up," Zuko said with a chuckle. Aang gestured Zuko to go ahead of him as they exited the large meeting room in Ba Sing Se. "So where is everyone?" Zuko asked as they turned the corner into an empty hallway.

"Katara is at your uncle's tea shop and Sokka and Suki are on another date," Aang stated casually. Zuko nodded as he took in the information. "So how are you and Mai?" Aang asked trying to keep the conversation going. Zuko paused as the question slipped out of Aang's mouth. Aang stopped as well and looked back Zuko waiting for an answer.

"We broke up," Zuko stated coldly. Aang felt bewildered by the comment and started to panic slightly.

"Oh I'm…"

"We broke a few months ago. In fact you were the first person I told…and we had a long discussion about it too," Zuko said. Aang started to rub his head as he remembered that night. "Are you alright Aang?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Um…yah…it's just Katara," Aang mumbled. Zuko looked at him confused. "Well it's just that we're not as close as we used to be and I think I'm feeling detached from her. I don't know, it doesn't seem to be working out any more," Aang said as his voice cracked in his realization. Zuko placed a hand on Aang's shoulder to comfort his friend.

"Well a year is pretty long for your first girlfriend," Zuko said comfortingly. Aang nodded solemnly. Suddenly a though occurred to him.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" Aang asked. Zuko became slightly flustered by the question.

"Um…her name was Jin," Zuko muttered.

"Well how long were you two together?" Aang asked.

"A day," Zuko replied.

"No wonder you think a year is a long time," Aang laughed. Zuko laughed and nudged Aang. They walked out of the palace together laughing.

* * *

"This is stupid!" Toph exclaimed loudly in the middle of a clothing store. Her mother quickly popped her head out of the clothing rack. Toph tossed the dress in her hand to the ground in frustration. "Are you trying to make into a freaking geisha?" Toph asked her mother.

"Toph sweetie, I'm just trying to make you look pretty for the ball tonight," her mother said calmly. She walked over to her daughter and held a beautiful green dress up to her body. Toph put on a pouty face and rolled her eyes. "Toph this is such a beautiful dress and it goes perfectly with your eyes.

"Great lets get it and leave this god forsaken place," Toph demanded. Her mother put a large smile on her face, tousled her daughter's hair and guided her over to the counter. Toph neurotically tapped her fingers against the wooden counter as her mother gave the clerk the money for the unseen dress.

There had always been tension between Toph and her mother. Toph felt that her mother was just a puppet in the hands of her father. After the war Toph found less and less respect for her own mother after the war. Once Aang defeated the Fire Lord, Toph's parents sought her out and took her away from her friends and back in the hands of the her overprotective parents. They were finally out of the snooty store and now walking down the open market. Everything was going fine and smoothly until something inside Toph made her snap.

"Why?" Toph asked out loud. Her mother stopped dead in her tacks. She looked at her daughter confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why did you take me away from my friends? Why did you drag me back into the life I hate? I helped bring peace back to the world and showed how independent I am but all you see in me is a blind, helpless little girl. Can I have at least a little independency?" Toph said strongly trying to hold back the tears to show her mother she was strong. Her mother fell to her knees and held onto her daughter.

"It's because we love you," she said as she squeezed onto her harder. Toph pushed her away.

"If you love me, than let me go," she stated sternly.

* * *

"I don't want to be here. It's just a bunch of old rich people who want to talk to me about the status of the economy," Aang groaned as he walked into the large ball room. The girl who was linked with Aang's arm was laughing. "What's so funny Katara? I don't even know what an economy is," Aang complained. Katara tilted Aang's head and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a fiery or as passionate as it used to be and it made Aang's heart sink slightly.

"You sound like Toph," Katara stated. Aang smiled and nodded. There was a long pause of awkwardness between the two of them. "What do you think she's doing?" Katara asked. Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, probably yelling at her parents for being too overprotective," Aang told Katara. She started to laugh slightly at Aang statement. Even Aang felt like laughing as well.

"Dad this isn't fair!" Toph yelled at her father making a large scene at the front doors to the ball room. "Moving my bed time an hour later wasn't my idea! I was thinking of seeing my friends every now and than," Toph snapped.

"If you behave well tonight, you might be able to see your friends once a year," Lao told her daughter. Toph clenched her fists.

"Don't talk down to me and make two times a year or this is going to be one long night," Toph said bargaining with her father. Lao rolled his eyes and thought a moment. He looked down to see Toph's blind eyes staring up into his.

"Fine, let's go inside now," he said as he pushed Toph forward into the ballroom. The atmosphere of the room felt unfamiliar for Toph. This was the first time in over a year she had been in such an elegant party as this one.

Her father held onto her arm firmly as they walked past the crowded dance floor. The only sounds you could hear were the orchestra playing their music, soft whispers for people's conversation and the occasional drunk man laughing harder than he should. Toph felt too crowded as many feet pounded onto the ground sending a headache of vibrations her way. She couldn't take it any more. She stood up just moments after sitting down. Her family looked her slightly confused.

"I need some air I'm going out side," Toph stated. Before her father could protest she was already half way to an empty balcony. As she stepped onto the stone she noticed it was much colder then the floor inside which led her believe it was night time already. She rested her crossed arms on the ledge of the balcony and gave a great sigh. At that very moment she heard a familiar laugh. The laugh was slightly deeper but she knew who it was. For some reason she became to nervous to greet her old friend. Her heart started to race as she felt his light footsteps getting closer and closer. For some reason he was alone. He came to her balcony and paused as he noticed her there.

"I'm sorry, I'll just find another Balcony," Aang stated politely as he saw the mysterious silhouette slouching over the ledge of the balcony.

"It's okay twinkle toes," Toph muttered quietly. She could feel his heart rate increase as he realized who was talking to him.

"Toph?" Aang asked. She nodded and turned around. Suddenly she found herself holding onto Aang tightly and sobbing quietly into his chest. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too," Toph whispered back.

AN: I was unhappy by what shippings happened in the end of Avatar so I did what any fan would do. I made a story that kicks the other ships in the rear.


End file.
